The One That Got Away
by BitterIris
Summary: Kakashi has had a rough life since his parents death. When he moves into his childhood home he gets his first experience of freedom in a long time he starts losing himself. Will he be able to handle it? Or will he lose himself and need someone to bring him back to his senses? KakaObi (not updating too often)


Spider threads caught at his face, a sign that no one had been here in years. The old house, with it's wildly overgrown garden, stood silent for so long, holding old secrets that had been buried long ago. Old photos of a couple lined the walls; a man and a women who both smiled brightly at a bubbling baby boy, a young boy holding a baseball bat with his father's hand placed on his shoulder, of a mother placing her hand gently on a young boys shoulder as he held a graduation diploma for the local middle school. The old photo's made him conscious of his age, of how much time had passed since he had been here. It showed the life he had grown up with up until the accident when he was only 13 years old. It was hard to believe that eight years have passed since it happened.

The silver haired boy hadn't meant to have traveled here tonight. No, he was planning on wandering around his own town until the morning when his uncle would be helping him clean the place up for him to move into. He met the conditions of his parents will, completing college before he was allowed to move back into his childhood home and get all the money that they had left behind for him. It had been years since he had been back here, years since he had roamed these old halls, years since he got the news of his parents fatal car crash.

On that night his uncle had showed up on his porch, tears streaming down his face as he just kneeled down and held the young teen against him. It was a week after high school had started, a week since he had discovered his new independence and a week since his parents had decided that he no longer needed a babysitter. At first, he was mad that his uncle had shown up thinking that he wasn't fully trusting him, but as he heard the man sob and felt the tears on his shoulder he knew that something worse had happened.

"Uncle! What's wrong?"

"Your mother… my sister… she's died… along with your father…"

he words came out in a stutter as he tried to get his breath together. Those same words didn't quite get through the boys head. As the uncle explained exactly what had happened less and less of it was able to make it through. "Kakashi… I'm so sorry…"

Kakashi didn't say a single word, he just stood there unable to grasp what he had heard. It was in the newspaper the next day, on the internet, all over the news. The tragic death of a man and his wife due to teenagers from a local high schooler leaving a party and t-boning into the side of the car. The man had been killed on contact, the woman died in transit to the hospital from mass internal bleeding in her head.

Kakashi didn't respond and, when his uncle came to collecting him the next day, he found that he had lost his voice for a long time. It took him months to get it back, months of therapy and medication to help him get through the shock. His uncle cried often as well. His sister and him were the only ones left of their family after a blaze that had killed their parents and their grandparents death soon after. His uncle never married, instead he lived in a quiet little house on the outside of town away from everyone.

That's where Kakashi was to live for the next few years of his life.

After college had ended he got all of his inheritance, including his childhood home and every penny that his family had made and not spent. His father was a school teacher, but his mother was the CEO of a local cosmetics company. The both of them had met in high school and started dating towards the end of his father's college career. While his father taught mythology at the high school, his mother worked hard at her parents company and getting a business administrations degree. She worked hard for her money; she worked hard for her family.

Kakashi sighed as he looked around at the house before turning around and heading back towards the door. Tomorrow he'd be moving into this old place. Tomorrow would be the start of his new life.

* * *

"Alright Kakashi that should be everything!" His uncle said with a wide smile on his face as he laughed.

Kakashi sighed to himself and thanked the older man for all of his help. "Ah it's nothing! Just remember to take care of yourself and call me if you need anything at all. I worry about you…" His face dropped, "We're the only family that we have, so we have to make the most of anything. But that's enough of this serious talk! let's get your stuff put away and this place cleaned!"

It took a few hours for them to straighten up and dust up the entire inside of the house themselves but by the time the sun had gone down it was done. All of the appliances were checked to make sure that they were still in working order and didn't need to be replaced. Kakashi had already tapped into the money to buy himself a new TV and start paying for internet and cable. His job in town would be able to pay for the bills so he knew he wouldn't be touching the money all that much.

Kakashi wanted to be careful with the savings so that they wouldn't run out before he really needed it. Kakashi's uncle turned to leave that night, bidding the young man good luck, farewell and a reminder to call him if ever he found that he needed the man's help. "Your mother and father would be so proud of you. I am proud of you. If ever you doubt yourself just remember that you are loved."

Kakashi nodded. "Thank you Uncle… for everything."


End file.
